pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing on Ice (series 6)
The sixth series of Dancing on Ice started on 9 January 2011 and ended on 27 March 2011 on ITV. Phillip Schofield andHolly Willoughby return as hosts whilst Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean return to mentor the celebrities. This series saw a huge revamp of the show which included the show moving from Elstree to Shepperton Studios, acquiring a new look set, and was broadcast in high definition for the first time on ITV1 HD, STV HD and UTV HD. Karen Barber, Jason Gardiner, Robin Cousins and Emma Bunton returned, though Barber moved from The Ice Panel to the role of head coach. Nicky Slater did not return as a judge and was not replaced. This series the judges' scores were out of 10.0 instead of 6.0 giving an overall total out of 30.0 (for the qualifying rounds there were no half marks given but returned when the competition officially started with the final 12). The line-up was revealed on 18 December 2010 and consists of sixteen celebrities. In each of the first two shows, only eight couples skated, with two of them being eliminated. These first two shows were billed as a qualifying stage, with twelve of the couples going through to the main competition, which started on 23 January.[1] In another twist to 30 January show the two celebrities with the lowest combined total of judges' scores and public votes competed in the skate-off as usual, but it was not the judges that decided who stayed but their fellow celebrities who had to decide and gave their reason live on air.[2] On 6 March show, as well as skating as normal, the contestants took part in the first ever team challenge. With six skaters left, they split into two groups of three and performed a group routine. The judges then decided which performance was best and every celebrity in the winning team had their previous scores doubled. Another twist took place on 20 March show. As well as skating as normal, each celebrity skater performed a routine on their own.[3] For the first time, the final did not feature flying performances. Instead, the couples performed a "showcase" routine. They were in complete control of everything to do with their performance and were given four professional skaters to use within their routines.[4] Sam and Brianne emerged victorious at the end of the series on 27 March 2011, with Laura and Colin finishing as runners up and Chloe and Michael coming in third. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)# hide *1 Contestants *2 Scoring chart **2.1 Average score chart *3 Live show details **3.1 Qualifying 1 (8 January) **3.2 Qualifying 2 (16 January) **3.3 Week 1 (23 January) **3.4 Week 2 (30 January) **3.5 Week 3 (6 February) **3.6 Week 4 (13 February) **3.7 Week 5 (20 February) **3.8 Week 6 (27 February) **3.9 Week 7 (6 March) **3.10 Week 8 (13 March) **3.11 Week 9 (20 March) **3.12 Week 10: Final (27 March) *4 Injuries *5 Ratings *6 References Contestantshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=1 edit Sixteen celebrities signed up to compete on the sixth season of Dancing on Ice.[5] Four of the contestants were axed in the two opening shows before the competition began properly.[1] Scoring charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=2 edit Green scores indicate the highest skating score of the week. Red scores indicate the lowest skating score of the week. indicates the couple eliminated that week indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two/three indicates the winning couple indicates the runner-up couple indicates the third-place couple "—" indicates the couple that did not skate that week Average score charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=3 edit This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30 points scale (the doubled scores for the team challenge in week 7 are not included). Live show detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=4 edit Qualifying 1 (8 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Note: Only eight couples skated this week, with six going through to qualify for the competition. Qualifying 2 (16 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=6 edit *Special musical guest: Ellie Goulding—"Your Song"[6] *Note: Only eight of the couples skated this week. Week 1 (23 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Judges' votes to save *Gardiner: Dominic & Alexandra *Bunton: Dominic & Alexandra *Cousins: Dominic & Alexandra Week 2 (30 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=8 edit *In the skate-off their fellow skating stars decide who stays and who goes ;Contestants' votes to save *Madeley: Jeff & Isabelle *Beharry: Dominic & Alexandra *Katona: Jeff & Isabelle *Vanilla Ice: Jeff & Isabelle *Hamilton: Jeff & Isabelle *Metcalfe': Jeff & Isabelle *Welch: Dominic & Alexandra *Attwater: Jeff & Isabelle *Comedy Dave: Dominic & Alexandra Week 3 (6 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Required element: Step combination – Ultimate Skills Test *Theme: Las Vegas Night ;Judges' votes to save *Gardiner: Vanilla Ice & Katie *Bunton: Vanilla Ice & Katie *Cousins: Vanilla Ice & Katie Week 4 (13 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=10 edit *Required element: Jump – Ultimate Skills Test *Theme: A Night at the Theatre *Special musical guest: Rachel Tucker—"Defying Gravity" from Wicked ;Judges' votes to save *Gardiner: Kerry & Daniel *Bunton: Kerry & Daniel *Cousins: Comedy Dave & Frankie Week 5 (20 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=11 edit *Required element: Step combination, jump & spin – Ultimate Skills Test *Special musical guest: Rumer—"What the World Needs Now Is Love" ;Judges' votes to save *Gardiner: Jeff & Isabelle *Bunton: Jeff & Isabelle *Cousins: Jeff & Isabelle Week 6 (27 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=12 edit *As Holly Willoughby fell ill this week, former contestant Coleen Nolan replaced her as host.[7] *Theme: International dances ;Judges' votes to save *Gardiner: Laura & Colin *Bunton: Laura & Colin *Cousins: Laura & Colin Week 7 (6 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=13 edit *Theme: Team challenge – to have their individual scores doubled #Team Sam: "I Don't Feel Like Dancin'"—Scissor Sisters #Team Laura: "Rockin' All Over the World"—Status Quo *Special musical guest: Nicole Scherzinger—"Don't Hold Your Breath" ;Judges' votes for Team challenge *Gardiner: Team Laura *Bunton: Team Laura *Cousins: Team Sam ;Judges votes to save *Gardiner: Johnson & Jodeyne *Bunton: Johnson & Jodeyne *Cousins: Johnson & Jodeyne Week 8 (13 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=14 edit *Required element: Skating with a prop *Special musical guest: The Overtones—"Why Do Fools Fall in Love" and "Gambling Man". *All of the songs skated to by the celebrities and their partners were performed by the musical guest. ;Judges' votes to save *Gardiner: Sam & Brianne *Bunton: Sam & Brianne *Cousins: Sam & Brianne Week 9 (20 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=15 edit *Required element: Solo challenge ;Judges' votes to save *Gardiner: Chloe & Michael *Bunton: Chloe & Michael *Cousins: Chloe & Michael Week 10: Final (27 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=16 edit *Required Element: Each couple would perform a Showcase routine along with their favourite routine of the series. One couple would be eliminated and the final two couples would perform Bolero. Injurieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=17 edit Vanilla Ice was knocked unconscious after slipping on a lift and hitting his head on the ice.[8] Jennifer Metcalfe cut her thigh with her own skate blade.[9] Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_6)&action=edit&section=18 edit Viewing figures from BARB.[10] Category:2011 in British television Category:Dancing on Ice Category:2011 television seasons